Unhappy Refrain
[[Archivo:Unhappy_Refrain_1.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por wowaka.]] Unhappy Refrain (アンハッピーリフレイン) es una Canción Original Vocaloid y la última de wowaka, antes de retirarse. Fue publicada un 2 de mayo de 2011 y actualmente supera los 3 millones de visitas en Nicovideo. Ha sido usada en varios conciertos patrocinados por SEGA y también se ha realizado una figura de Hatsune Miku basada en su módulo del juego Project DIVA F, el cuál fue diseñado por el ilustrador Nagimiso. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: wowaka *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *BALLOOM BEST *Vocaloid Ultra Best -memories- *Unhappy Refrain *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2015」OFFICIAL ALBUM Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por LERORIN. *Traducción al Español por Kazakiri. Kanji= 散弾銃とテレキャスター　言葉の整列、アンハッピー 単身、都会の町並み　撃ち込んだ音、嫌いですか？ 声が潰れるまで歌って　何度の時間を棒に振った やっとのこと手に入れたアンタ　手離す訳にいかないでしょ 「ワンマンライブ大成功！」　頭の中は少女漫画 残弾、既に無くなった　此処で一度引き返そうか そっと置いた丁度良い都合を　何度も拾い上げてたんだ みっともない暮らしにもうバイバイ　そろそろ迎えが来るのでしょ？ 間違い探しばかりふらふら 振り返り方、教えて頂戴よ 足りないものはもう無い、もう無い そうかい？　そうかい、そうかい 言うならそれは、それはラッキー 繰り返しの三十九秒　廻り廻っていたら　見えた、それはハッピー？ 納得なんてするはずないわ！ どんだけ音を重ねたって　終わりも始まりもやっては来ないな つまりつまり意味はないの どうやらアンタもわかっちゃいないな？ 画面の向こう　落ちていった 逆さまのガール、おとなのせかい。 散弾銃とテレキャスター　言葉も無いよなアンラッキー 満身創痍　ゲームオーバー 目に見えて嫌そうな感じですね？ 散々躓いたソレは　もう一回を諦めた 転がりつつも勘違った　そこでアンタが笑ってたんだ ワンマンライブ大成功　祭りの後のセンチメンタル 満場一致解散だ　此処で一度裏返そうか 声が潰れるまで歌って　何度の時間を棒に振って やっとのこと手に入れたアンタ　ねえ、ご機嫌は如何ですか 良くない夢の続きそわそわ 間違え方を忘れたその末路 なりたいものを頂戴、頂戴 「もう無い。」 そうかい？そうかい？ どうしてそれが、それがハッピー 虚ろ目の午前四時　迷い迷って　辿り着いたそこがハッピー？ こんなに疲れているのになあ どうしてこれが、これがハッピー 終わりも見えない道に寝そべって ぐらりぐらり崩れちゃうわ どうやらアンタの姿が邪魔で 言うならそれは、それはハッピー 繰り返しの三十九秒　廻り廻っていたら　見えた、それはラッキー？ なんだか不思議と報われないなあ ただ音を重ねたって　終わりも始まりもやっては来ないな つまりつまり意味は無いよ！ そうだね今すぐ飛び降りよう 画面の向こう　落ちていった 逆さまのガール、おとなのせかい。 それは？ |-| Romaji= One, Two One, Two, San hai! Sandanjuu to telecast Kotoba no seiretsu, unhappy Tanshin, tokai no machinami Uchikonda oto, kirai desu ka? Koe ga tsubureru made utatte Nando no jikan wo bou ni futta Yatto no koto te ni ireta anta Tebanasu wake ni ikanai desho “Wanman raibu daiseikou!” Atama no naka wa shoujo manga Zandan, sude ni nakunatta Koko de ichido hikikaesou ka Sotto oita choudo ii tsugou wo Nando mo hiroi ageteta nda Mitto mo nai kurashi ni mou bye bye Soro soro mukae ga kuru no desho? Machigai sagashi bakari furafura Furikaeri kata, oshiete choudai yo Tarinai mono wa mou nai, mou nai Sou kai? Sou kai, sou kai Iu nara sore wa, sore wa lucky Kurikeshi no sanjuukyu byou Meguri megutte itara mieta, sora wa happy? Nattoku nante suru hazu nai wa! Dondake oto wo kasanetatte Owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na Tsumari tsumari imi wa nai no Dou yara anta mo wakacchai nai na? Gamen no mukou ochiteitta Sakasama no gaaru, otona no sekai Sandanjuu to telecast Kotoba mo nai yo na unlucky Manshinsoui game over Me ni miete iya sou na kanji desu ne? Sanzan tsumazu ita sore wa Mou ikkai wo akirameta Korogari tsutsu mo kanchigatta Soko de anta ga waratteta nda (laugh) Wanman raibu daiseikou Matsuri no ato no sentimental Manjouicchi kaisan da Koko de ichido uragaesou ka Koe ga tsubureru made utatte Nando no jikan wo bou ni futte Yatto no koto te ni ireta anta Nee, gokigen wa ikaga desu ka Yokunai yume no tsuzuki sowasowa Machigae kata wo wasureta sono batsuro Naritai mono wo choudai, choudai “Mou nai.” Sou kai? Sou kai? Doushite sore ga, sore ga happy Utsuro no me no gozen yoji mayoi mayotte Tadori tsuita soko ga happy? Konna ni tsukareteiru no ni naa Doushite kore ga, kore ga happy Owari mo mienai michi ni nesobette Gurari gurari kuzurechau wa Dou yara anta no sugata ga jama de Iu nara sore wa, sore wa happy Kurikeshi no sanjuukyu byou Meguri megutte itara mieta, sora wa lucky? Nanda ka fushigi to mukuwarenai naa Tada oto wo kasanetatte Owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na Tsumari tsumari imi wa nai yo! Sou da ne ima sugu tobiori you Gamen no mukou ochiteitta Sakasama no gaaru, otona no sekai. Sore wa? |-| Español= Una escopeta y un Telecaster palabras alineadas en filas, tan infeliz Sola, en las calles de la ciudad, ¿desprecias los sonidos de los disparos? Cantando hasta que mi voz da, ¿cuánto tiempo he perdido? Finalmente llagaste a mis manos, entonces no puedo dejarte ir, ¿no? "¡La actuación individual fue un gran éxito!" En mi cabeza es un Manga Shoujo Ya estamos fuera de las balas, ¿así que podemos volver a trasar nuestros pasos aquí? Incontables veces hemos elegidos perfectamente a nuestra conveniencia Hemos dicho bye-bye a la vida indecente. Entonces, pronto seremos elegidos ¿verdad? Mareada de ir y cometer errores... Enséñame cómo voltear por favor... No hay nada más que me falte, no más ¿En serio? En serio, En serio Si tú lo dices eso es, ¿eso es suerte? Después de 39 segundos dando vueltas y vueltas repetidamente, Lo ví, ¿eso es feliz? ¡No puedo decir que entiendo muy bien! Incontables sonidos apilados unos sobre otros, Y ni un final ni un comienzo viene en resumen En definitiva no tiene sentido para él Y pareciera que no lo entiendes bien ¿eh? Más allá de la pantalla ella estaba cayendo Una chica de cabeza, en el mundo de un adulto. Una escopeta y un Telecaster no hay ni una sola palabra, tan desafortunado Herida por todas partes, se acabo el juego ¿No le duele sólo mirar? Después de un duro golpe, me rendí en un "una vez más" Cada vuelta fue un error y cada uno te tenía rodando en la risa La actuación individual fue un gran éxito sentimental después de la fiesta Es una ruptura unánime Entonces, ¿podemos volvernos nosotros mismos aquí? Cantando hasta que mi voz da, ¿cuánto tiempo he perdido? Finalmente llegaste a mis manos Digo, ¿cómo te está yendo? Desagradables sueños se repiten, inquietándome Es el destino para aquellos que han olvidado como errar Por favor, por favor hazme lo quiero ser "No más" ¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué eso es, eso es feliz? Cuatro de la mañana con los ojos vacíos, perdida deambulando y donde quiera termino, ¿eso es feliz? Pero esto es tan fatigante ¿Por qué eso es, esto es feliz? Estoy tirada en un camino sin final a la vista Y se desmorona se desmorona en pedazos En todo caso, pareciera que éstas en el camino Si tú lo dices eso es, ¿eso es suerte? Después de 39 segundos dando vueltas y vueltas repetidamente, Lo vi, ¿eso es feliz? Extraño, porque no veo ninguna recompensa Incontables sonidos apilados unos sobre otros Y ni un final ni un comienzo viene en resumen, en definitiva ¡no tiene sentido para él! Bien, ahora mismo, voy a estar saltando Más allá de la pantalla, ella estaba cayendo Una chica de cabeza, en el mundo de un adulto ¿Eso es? Galería Modulos= Unhappy Refrain Miku Model 1.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku para Project Diva F. Unhappy Refrain Kaito Model 1.jpg|Modelo de KAITO para Project Diva F. Unhappy Refrain Len Model 1.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Len para Project Diva F. Hatsune Miku Unhappy Refrain Model.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Kaito Unhappy Refrain Model.jpg|Modelo de KAITO para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Kagamine Len Unhappy Refrain Model.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Len para Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. |-| Productos= Miku Agitation Figma 1.jpg|Figura "Agitation", basada en el módulo. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011